Last Secret Garden
by Paradoxos
Summary: “I’ve always wondered where I kept that garden... The years has brought away my past memories...and the garden as well...” [Itachi x Sakura][Sasuke x Sakura]
1. His Offer

**Disclaimer: **Gawd, don't these things annoy you? Yeah, dun own anything, except for this twisted fic!

"...text" present/dialogue

_'...text'_ _past/thoughts_

**Before you begin: **I was browsing through some ItaSaku pics when I suddenly had the urge to write again... Anyway, there's a high possibility that I won't be continuing _Equilibrium_... So I make it up to you with this fic... Hope it's enough! ENJOY!

**TO animEvivvErz andmad-killer-bunnies-alert for being with me all this time. I wish you luck on your own writings!**

* * *

**Last Secret Garden**

She flourished for the first time at the age of thirteen.

Everyone was there to witness the miracle, but he remained to be the main cause to her maturity.

" _Sakura..."_

With every murmur and call of her name, she felt the flower inside her blossom little by little. Soon, it would be in full bloom to welcome the arrival of spring.

Yet, when the season of life whirled into the village of the Hidden Leaf that year, he was not there to cherish it.

" _I love you with all my heart." _She had told him before he departed that night, stoic as ever.

He thought she was afraid to lose the chance to tell him. In truth, she pleaded for him to stay through her sudden confession.

The unprotected cherry blossom in her heart needed him.

She needed him.

He can't just leave...

But he did. And gratitude in the form of rushed words was all he left her. Wind rustled and tore apart the fragile petals left within her. The flower will wilt and die when the villagers bit spring goodbye.

Even with the comeback of spring next year, she knew she wouldn't ever bloom again without his presence.

However, she was wrong.

* * *

_Dance..._

The forest tempted her with its seductive invitation. Oak trees tall and short stood in organized rows to provide her with a moonlit path.

Slowly, lazily, sandaled feet propelled her forward through the darkness. She was in no rush. The night was still young.

_Come... Dance..._

Whispers of the wind called out again, sending an immediate urge and craving through her whole system.

She longed to move with the waves of wind. Small hands gripped tighter at the hilt of the closed fan to calm the excitement running in her veins.

There was still much time before the sun would awake from its slumber... But she could not take her time.

Her body disobeyed her orders.

She ran, throwing away all her worries and exhaustion as she went along.

* * *

Step. 

A slender arm swung to the right.

Stride.

She leaned her body back then forced it forward, hurling her shoulder length bubble gum locks at her cheeks tainted red.

The kunoichi continued without faltering.

Her eyelids had long descended down to cover her emerald orbs when she drowned herself deep in concentration.

Time became a forgotten factor. So was her name, her identity, where she was, and why she was there in the first place.

Everything pieced together like a complete jigsaw puzzle.

Reality was extraneous.

* * *

Five years, has it been? 

Five years, how simple and painless it sounded, she thought when she lowered herself into the waiting spring. It came up to the height of her chest, accentuating the slight swells beginning at the upper part of her breasts.

Five years... It was much more complex than one would think.

He was gone for five years. It was possible that he might be dead or his body was already under Orochimaru's possession.

Either way, he wasn't here anymore.

Peering into the crystal waters she currently bathed in, her eyes gazed down at the image painted on the glassy surface.

Surprise flicked across her green depths.

Who was this stranger?

She did not recognize her from the not-so-large forehead, the pair of eyes that were more brilliant than stars and burning with intelligence and determination, the small nose, petal-like cherry lips, and pointed chin.

It was truly an envious sight.

Was this her?

Even five years after she'd given up on the dream of blooming into an exquisite flower, her body still found a way to rare beauty.

She should be happy.

Heck, wasn't this what she wanted?

After all, it proved that she no longer depended on him...

She was free.

_' But...'_

The corners of her mouth lifted to a sadistic smile.

" Who am I to bloom for?"

" It was for my foolish little brother, was it not?"

Alarmed by the source of the new voice, she disregarded her female modesty and sprung up to meet the intruder. From the deep tone of the voice, there was a ninety-five percent chance that a man was hiding within the shadows.

She would make sure that it was the last chance he'd get to peep on her.

In a blink of an eye, with the combined powers of her hand and fingers and the water below her feet, the shinobi performed a series of seals to summon an attack.

" Suiton, Suishoha!"(1)

She directed the steaming water to charge at her target once a glimpse of the dark figure was perceived.

Pools of jade narrowed as they glowed with fiery boldness.

" A direct hit?" Craning her neck, she struggled to see past the mist that clouded her vision.

Once the thick blanket of water vapor dropped, so did the confidence that once adorned her countenance.

" Eh?"

She let out a barely audible gasp. The woods stood empty before her sight. Not a creature disturbed its peace.

" Impressive. But it wasn't the height of your capacity." His cool words came out as hot breaths puffing against her ear.

He was closer than she had expected.

" Back off, you pervert!" she yelled. Jumping away had proved to be difficult especially when the dense liquid forbade the movement of her legs.

_Drip. Drop._

She got as far as a few feet away from him before pivoting around to meet her enemy in a defense position.

In the moonlit darkness, emerald clashed with ruby.

Remembrance surfaced within her right away.

" U-Uchiha I-Itachi!" _' What's he doing here?'_

" Indeed, Little Kunoichi." He drifted towards her in a ghost-like manner, soon abridging the distance between them.

The elder Uchiha seemed unaffected by the openly display of all her glory. Perhaps the moon did not provide him with enough light for a clear view, she thought.

" What do you want?" the dangerous tone in her voice demanded, flawlessly disguising the anxiety drumming at her rib cage. His figure loomed above her, serving to intimidate the smaller form below his height. Escape was eliminated instantly from the list of possible actions she might take.

" Tell me, Little Kunoichi," he began, his head poked out fully from the collar of the cloud-patterned cape when he addressed her. His raven hair spilt out from the soft curve of his neck and was bonded together by a mere hair tie. From what she has observed, he looked almost the same as two years ago during their first encounter.

Two pairs of shimmering orbs were locked, his face came at hers, leaving only a few inches for accessing oxygen. Heated breaths tickled the sensitive skin of her lips.

" Who do you bloom for?"

' _What?'_

The number-one medical-nin of Konoha stood frozen in confusion.

" If it is for my little brother, he will not be back anytime soon."

She was brought out of her paralyzed state.

" Y-you killed him?" Her eyes rolled left and right, hoping to reveal the answer from his crimson depths.

" No," came his simple reply. " He is not my concern."

She heard herself withdraw a distinctive breath.

' _As long as he's still alive...'_

Snapping out of her short happy moment, she glared at him through sharp eyes.

" Then why are you here?"

" I came to give a reason. And you have the choice to accept..." Both his thumb and forefinger sought out and gripped at her chin. The material of the sleeve brushed against her neck. " ...or to decline."

Then he escorted his lips forward to meet her own, finally closing the short distance between them when he crushed her delicate body against his muscular compact.

It was useless to stop the instant rush of blood to her face when she felt the tinge of warm calloused hand against the exposed flesh on her slim waist.

Her eyes widened, then closed soon after.

" _Stop." _She wanted to scream and push him away.

She couldn't. There has got to be a good reason why.

Maybe it was since that this was her first kiss. It was the first time in eighteen years of her life that intimate action was demonstrated towards her.

It wasn't disappointing. The tempo, the way his skilled tongue moisturized her lips and caressed the cavern of her mouth----everything was better than the numerous childhood fantasies she'd had with Uchiha Sasuke (not to mention that they never happened).

But...

It wasn't right. This was wrong.

He was a traitor to the village who was a part of the organization who are after the Kyuubi inside the Uzumaki's body. He had slaughtered his entire clan and was the sole reason to why the younger Uchiha abandoned his home to pursuit the fruit of the devil.

' _He's the enemy!' _Her mind admonished, and yet her stillness betrayed her rationality.

Delirium obscured her mind.

' _No...'_

Once removing his fingers from below her chin, he let his hand wander to the small of her back while dragging his mouth downward.

He was intoxicated by the sweet fragrance of the cherry blossom that embraced her from head to toe.

' _No... This can't happen...'_

All this was probably all part of his plan.

" Stop!" She demanded, voice weak and unsteady. Instead, it came out more as a plea than a protest.

And he did.

Once opening her eyes, she freed herself from all the ecstatic thoughts from before.

There was slight pain prickling at the flesh of her neck when he pulled away.

Both his hands retreated back to his sides.

" You won't accept my offer?"

" I-I cannot..." Her voice shook when she rejected him. Dropping down back into the shallow pool, she brought her thighs up against her chest and secured it there with linked arms.

" I see. Farewell then, Little Kunoichi. I assure you, this will not be our last meeting."

With that, he vanished within a black blur, leaving her alone once more.

Spring colored orbs watched the reflection of the dim silver sphere on the tranquil surface.

It seemed as if nothing had ever interrupted or trespassed the area.

Maybe the rendevous with the Uchiha prodigy was all a part of her imagination.

* * *

_The ray of light_

_You cradle in your arms is-_

_The Last Secret Garden._

_In that world-_

_Has my name already been forgotten?_

* * *

Author's Crap: 

(1)-Water Wave

For all of you who had your jaws touching the floor and wondering how in hell can Sakura keep her cool when she's naked, here's the explanation. Shinobis have to be ready for anything. SInce she obtained a high EQ over the years, I guess she can remain calm enough to deal with the situation.

Well, if this explanation didn't satisfy you...then think about Kunoichi from _Samurai Warriors_. Yeah...

Leave all comments, "WTF"s, and "things" in the review box!


	2. Her Acceptance

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO... DON'T own the poem that Itachi recites in the beginning either... It's not by me...**

_'...text' past/thoughts/emphasis_

"...text" present/dialogue

A/N: Special thanks goes to Heart for inspiring me to continue this fic...and getting me addicted to ItaSaku! **Plus Selkie no Karura-Chan, LOVE 4 EVA, Hao'sAnjul, Nishtiman, ..., Filthy Mushi, pat-nosferatu, epuneyujah, Jellypops, blisblop, minigoddess, asn water, iluvanime493, AnimeSenko, Isiri, Tsuki Angel, yume-chan, silverspun, silent nox2, allyluv, pbjsandwich, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, and AnimEvivvErz!**

**Special thanks and dedicationgoes to Hinoto S. and Sky (God bless you too!)!**

* * *

**Last Secret Garden**

" _...To put meaning in one's life may end in madness,_

_But life without meaning is torture,_

_Of restlessness and unclear desires._

_It is a boat that longed for the sea,_

_And yet, I was afraid..."_

" _I don't think I understand, Itachi-niisan..."_

_The corners of his lips lifted slightly. He was somewhat amused when he examined her childish countenance that was distorted by confusion._

_A large yet slender hand rose, leaving his side and was placed upon where silky pink locks sprouted from the top of her head._

" _You'll understand someday." He assured her gently. " You'll understand once you bloom into maturity."_

" _Okay!" She quickly tossed her ignorance aside._

**Two**

The dim moon peeked through the grey clouds drifting aimlessly up in the midnight sky, with luminous silver rays clearly marking its line of sight.

They ran diagonally on an angle, traveling from the heaven of up above to their chosen destination down below.

Tonight, their trip would end in the bedroom of a certain Kunoichi.

There at their journey's conclusion, they melted into a puddle of soft shimmering light that swayed tenderly against the sea of blankets.

At the same exact moment, the face that had stayed hidden within the velvet darkness was then revealed when darkness shrank back gradually from the presence of light.

Her luxurious bubble gum strands was fanned out next to her on the snow colored pillow's surface. Some threads had been stuck to the sides of her face, framing it and also accentuating its femininity.

It was a peaceful view from afar, of a slumbering angel in disguise.

Yet, forceful aura radiating off her body taking the form of violent trembles had disturbed the serenity of the night.

" No!" Jade orbs snapped open as her body jerked up from the comfort of the warm mattress. Cold sweat drenched her pale face and her body, making her appear as if she had been caught within a merciless tempest.

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

" Uchihas..." She mumbled. _' They must have a sadistic tendency of enjoying making people suffer...'_

It had already been a full month since her fateful encounter with the Uchiha prodigy... Although he did not come to her in flesh and blood, his morbid presence had chased her to her dreams, costing her valuable sleep for countless nights.

The image of his cool stare from his ruby depths into her emerald ones was still a delicate part of her memory.

And she knew...it was time for their paths to collide again.

* * *

The light sound of approaching footsteps beat steadily against her eardrums. Once the footsteps died down a few feet behind her, she opened her mouth to speak. 

" I came to ask you... Your offer... Is it still open?"

He answered without hesitation.

" It is. It always has been."

" I see." She turned, readjusting her attention from the clear Konoha waters over to the man who stood to be a whole head taller than her. " ...And I accept."

"...What made you change your mind?" He questioned, not a trace of difference was hinted in his apathetic appearance.

She smiled, unlike her usual genuine grins, this one was down to water's freezing point.

" I'm tired of running. Your voice and your image...they haunt me at night. I want them to stop."

"..."

Then it began, the bizarre relationship between the brightest medical-nin of the Hidden Leaf and an S-ranked transgressor.

When it started, she planted the seed of their new bond within a garden she kept secretly on her own, isolated from the other seeds that she had tucked away carefully in the past.

Its chance of survival was low. She wasn't willing to shower it with nourishment and affection. After all, it was all a trade for her benefits.

She didn't feel rotten for using him either.

He was criminal, a man who betrayed his village and murdered his clansmen. He was the reason to why her beloved abandoned her in the first place.

' _And maybe,' _she told herself, _' he is just using me to get Kyuubi from Naruto.'_

* * *

Three months... They were three months into their sophisticated relationship. 

It was funny... how time flies when people don't count the days.

It was all an equal trade three months earlier.

She would bloom under his cause, and in turn, he would get off her case and stop invading her dreams.

Luckily for them, no one knew. Not the most skilled ANBUs in the village, not even the Fifth Hokage herself. Everything was kept a secret.

And now, he was there again.

Not in her dreams, but outside, perched up in a tree that was closest to her bedroom window.

Glossy pink lips curved to a small smile.

Even with her eyes shut and her naked back towards him, she could feel the intensity of his stare, aiming to pierce a hole through her back.

It was a sick habit of his.

And she let him, after a few weeks of adjustments of course.

When his night-watching habit began, she was the first to be annoyed. After all, she wasn't used to being analyzed when she sleeps.

For weeks following the first, he continued his routine. And she, sometimes being to tired from work to care, allowed him.

Then, one day, after the first month, she no longer felt his inhabitancy there.

She should have been happy.

Strangely, she wasn't. Perhaps she was too used to it in the first place.

Then for the next six weeks, she had the worst case of insomnia (almost allowing her to appear like the Kazekage of the Sand).

All because of him...

Once he returned, she took him into her apartment and inquired him almost immediately.

" Where have you been?"

" Akatsuki business." Came his simple reply

She had ordered him to shed his cloud-patterned cape then. In doing so, she could perform a close-up inspection on him.

He obeyed solemnly without a word. From the observation he made of the blush that crept up her face when she healed him with her chakra, he knew the seed she planted long ago had beganto grow.

* * *

" You shouldn't be here." 

" I know..."

" I still love him..."

" I know..."

" I should hate you..."

" I know..."

" I do..."

" I know..."

" ...I lied..."

There was silence.

In the blinding darkness, the shadow of a masculine figure emerged with one of a smaller built.

" I know." He whispered in her ear.

Soundlessly and unconsciously, she gave away something precious of hers that night, something that came back to her once she met him.

That precious item...

...was her heart.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

This must be crappy since I haven't been writing much... The Final Exams burned me out... and then there was a load of other stuff...

For all you readers out there, I promise everything will become crystal clear when the fic is finished! Everything, including Itachi's weird behavior and OOC will be explained, promise! I just realized how hard it is to keep Itachi in character...

Okay, two more chapters to go, and I'm done with this fic... AND I SHALL CONTINUE MY ITASAKU AND NEJISAKU FANDOM! WAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oh yeah, don't forget to leave your comments and such! THANKS!


	3. Their Ordeals

Disclaimer: Ta DA!

**A/N: **Finally back from a long vacation... School has already started...(sigh) It's gonna be another tough year... BUT, I am so excited! Naruto is officially on Toonami! Don't miss the fun and action (of dubbing) people! Anyway, I shall work my hardest this year! Those who have supported me in the past, please continue to support me! Thank you! I will update as much as possible!

**This chapter is dedicated to Elegant Destruction. Thank you for snapping me back here, and for being the 50th reviewer! **

**WARNING: Hint of lime.**

_'...text' thoughts/past/quote_

"...text" dialogue/present

* * *

" _It will take luck for us to survive time... But it will take a miracle for us to survive the others..."_

_**Three**_

He was an S-Ranked criminal and a traitor to his village.

She was the best kunoichi and the top medical-nin in her village.

He killed millions. She saved millions. He was a devil. She was a saint.

They were opposites. And like other opposites, they were attracted to one another. It was the wonderful thing that made the world go around.

But, in this case, they were doomed for they were so different.

He knew.

Maybe she didn't, but he did.

Fate was cruel. And Fate wanted them to play Romeo and Juliet.

" He's back, you know?" She blurts out one day. Trees and bushes tall and short harbored them in their shadows.

" ..." They both perceived the "he" she was talking about.

" He's grown stronger too..." Her soft voice muttered, almost only to herself. " He came back after he wiped out Orochimaru and the rest of Sound Village."

" ..." He chose to remain silent. A strange shimmer was already stirring in his ruby depths.

" With his power now... He can surely kill you without a doubt..." The female turned to him, waiting for him to give a reply.

None came.

He was quieter than usual, she observed. Perhaps his gears had turned beforehand and supplied him with a plan.

The thought soothed her heart somewhat, yet it was not enough to free her of uncertainties. If therewas only a way to get inside his mind.

" Itachi, what are-"

He made a move. The damage done, and her lips were sealed.

" ..." Securing both eyelids, she let her body relax and released the rough band of tension trapped inside her muscles and bones.

Damn him for being so wicked, she cursed him in the back of her head.

A sudden breeze blew past her.

When she opened her eyes again, the recognizable black sky flooded with red clouds had disappeared out of sight.

* * *

" Rumor has it that Uchiha Itachi is in town." 

She tensed ever so slightly in her work, tilting her head forward to allow her pink locks to consume her emerald orbs.

Concentrate on the bandages, she told herself.

" This time, I'll finally live up to my dream of killing him."

She felt a firm grip under her chin, pulling her out from the shadows.

Her stoic mask slipped into place immediately when a pair of detached onyx showered her with attention.

She noticed the fire in his eyes. More than that, she noticed his physical growth. His raven hair had not lost its gravity defying qualities over the few years. His appearance still held its coolness and lack of emotion. Time brought away his slender frame and replaced it with a more muscular one.

He looked almost like his older brother, the Uchiha prodigy.

But Uchiha Sasuke could never be Uchiha Itachi, she decided. For her heart did not race for him anymore.

" And when I do...Sakura. I'll be back to claim you as mine." It was no statement. It was a promise.

His lips met hers in a bruising kiss.

There was much agony, so much tenderness, pain, fierceness, and energy—all held within one lip-lock.

She experienced everything he had gone through ever since their time of separation.

This would lead to something more, she told herself, but made no move to stop him.

Resistance to an Uchiha was impossible.

The rule book said so, and she followed it.

* * *

" ...You're not a virgin." 

She looked away, remaining silent.

He disliked that and brought her to face him with his hand.

" Tell me," obsidian depths gleamed dangerously, " who is it?"

Silence.

" You promised to wait for me only."

She summoned up enough courage to counter with her own statement.

" You sound jealous."

" I am." His dry comeback took her by surprise. " Now tell me who it is."

Slender hands pushed against his toned chest as she slipped out from below him to sit on the edge of his bed.

" It's not for me to tell you."

* * *

" You did not tell him." 

" He'll find out soon enough."

" His hatred for me would have grown if you chose to tell him. Then he will have more motivation to kill me."

She shifted uncomfortably on the soft mattress, throwing herself against him and tucking her head under his chin.

He didn't push her away. She was playing the spoiled child. He knew and was amused.

" I don't want to be a tool you use in your game of vengeance. I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm only a girl."

And indeed, she was. He caged her in his warmth with one arm.

She closed her eyes to savor the familiar feeling as she muttered a small prayer.

' _Kami... Give us more time.'_

Her hand stroke unconsciously at the flatness of her navel.

She felt a slow pulse of life between her fingers.

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Nyak Nyak Nyak! Did anyone get the last sentence? Take a guess if you didn't... But I dun have prizes to reward (LOL)...

See you all next time!


	4. Always a Secret Garden

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Naruto. And again, I don't own the poem that Itachi recites either... I don't even know the author!

A/N: YO! Everyone! Man, and I thought I would update in two weeks... Well, guess not! Anyways, the ending is being delayed. It was supposed to be this chapter, but unfortunately, it did not run according to my plans. Oh well. ENJOY, AS ALWAYS!

**Thanks go to Durian, Lady Light, Kawaii Koneko92, BaBy KaKaShI, Iccena, arimi-yume, Hao'sAnjul, Shy-LilDreamer, Winter Skier, flowerangel050, Elegant Destruction, animEvivvErz, Princess Sakura Haruno, little wolf blossom, allyluv, Midnight-Miko66, AnimeSenko, iluvanime493, kin-kin, Anglia-Kitty, joanne, Dannie-chan, Mistress DragonFlame, holla, paper n pen, bl, Miko-chan, Monkeyluv4646, and Mistress of the Sand!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Emily from Corpse Bride, who was selfless in setting him free. Thanks to you, the movie turned out to be a great one! And touching too...**

**Warning: Character death.**

**Key:**

"...text" dialogue/present/present thoughts

_'...text' thoughts/sound effects/flashbacks_

**

* * *

Last Secret Garden**

" _Go away! Don't hurt my flowers!"_

" _Hmph. Get them, boys!"_

" _No!"_

_Thud. Cling!_

' The sound of metallic objects... kunais...'

" _Run! It's an Uchiha!"_

' ...Uchiha?...Sasuke...?'

" _Wait! Can you tell me your name?"_

"_...Itachi..."_

' !'

" _Thank you, Itachi-nii-chan! Here, have this!"_

' ...The boy that saved me when I was a child was...Uchiha Itachi?'

'...Why have the memories come back to me now?'

**Four**

' _The Uchiha Clan will soon be restored!'_ She wanted to bring the news to him when the red cloud patterned cloak came into view before the bedroom setting.

His focus deserted the grave night outside her window almost immediately. Ruby collided with emerald, the colors complimenting each other.

' _Tell him. Tell him that you're-'_

" He found me this morning."

He spoke five simple words. Just five. Yet, it was enough to make her shudder, enough to make her burst into tears. And it was definitely enough for her to swallow all the courage she once summoned back into the pit of her stomach.

" Tomorrow will be the fated battle."

' _He would win.'_ Usually, she wouldn't allow such pessimistic thoughts to enter her mind. However, this time, it was not her mind that did the thinking. It was her gut that revealed the future.

' _The Uchiha Clan would be avenged.' _She glanced over to his never-changing facade of serenity. _' Uchiha Itachi would always be known as the traitor, and he would always be hailed as the hero. You would achieve your goal, with no one ever knowing your motives.'_

Neither of them slept nor spoke. Individual thoughts had fumbled with their minds that night.

* * *

" _You came again, Itachi-nii-chan!"_

" _..."_

" _Oh, a poem! Please, read it!"_

" _...All right."_

" _I have been studying many times,_

_The marbles which were made clear for me._

_A boat with a rolled sail at rest in a harbor._

_In truth, it pictures not my destination,_

_But my life._

_For love was offered me,_

_Yet, I shrank from its disillusions._

_Sadness knocked at my door,_

_But I was afraid to open my door._

_Dreams called out to me,_

_But the chances were terrible._

_Now I know,_

_That we must raise the sails of hope,_

_And catch the winds of luck,_

_And go wherever it takes us._

_To put meaning in one's life may end in madness,_

_But life without meaning is torture_

_Of restlessness and unclear desires._

_It is a boat that longed for the sea,_

_And yet, I was afraid."_

" _Eh, I don't think I understand, Itachi-nii-chan."_

' No one would understand. We are bounded by brotherhood. I feel what he feels.'

* * *

The gentle breeze ruffled his gravity defying raven locks, whispering to him soundlessly of the upcoming battle. It cautioned him and wished him good luck. 

The arrival of his opponent was announced by the dancing leaves in crispy clatters.

" I'll end this once and for all." Blood red seeped through the endless abyss of his onyx orbs. The wheels of the Mangekyou Sharingan began spinning. Everything he once possessed flashed before his eyes.

' _Otou-san, Okaa-san, the clan, comrades, friends...'_

He saw an image of pink cascading down the small of her back.

' _Sakura...'_

" Uchiha Itachi, you shall pay for what you've taken away!"

* * *

" Ha... ha... ha..." Rushed breathing came out in short, troubled pants. Even the fresh supply of oxygen nature provided her had not been enough to fill her lungs. 

' _Hurry up! Faster! Faster!' _She yelled at herself mentally, leaping from branch to branch in pursuit of her destination.

' _Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke. The Uchiha Clan. It's all a big misunderstanding!'_

Shutting her eyes, the Haruno concentrated on recollecting the memories that came back to her not long ago.

" _You must know how to take care of yourself. I cannot be with you always."_

" _What? Itachi-nii-chan, I don't understand?"_

" _Do not worry... I will be back when the Cherry Blossom of Spring blooms to its fullest."_

Truly, in the past, she'd put all her reliance on he who protected her garden. Sasuke was the same. And yet, he chose to abandon them, and leave them for the hideous monsters on the face of reality.

Sadness. Loneliness. Agony. Loss. Hatred. Jealousy. Greed.

And after all those years, she came to realize the way of his reasoning.

' _Sasuke, you and I are two very different people who are very much the same. Can you not understand what I understand?'_

* * *

Upon the battlefield, the previous grassy plains of jade was now tarnished with droplets of crimson big and small. Countless kunais and shurikens along with other Shinobi gear littered the ground, mercilessly disturbing the plant and animal life of above and below. 

And in the center of all disarray, were two figures, related by name and related by blood.

" I can finally kill you now!" The younger Uchiha stood towering over the elder who supported himself on one knee. A sphere of pure lightning energy crying in the voice of a thousand birds gathered in his hands. He was ready to fire the shot at any given moment. " Any last words, _aniki_?"

"..." It was time, he decided, not bothering to wipe away the trail of red at the corner of his lips. His brother would complete his life long mission once he take his life.

His task would be accomplished as well.

Forcing both his Sharingans into rest, he readied himself for the final impact.

He thought back to the past of his entire life for the last time. His birth, him becoming a ninja, then Chuunin, then ANBU...

His memories stopped upon a certain time. The time when he bid farewell to the girl who he saved, and carried the name of spring. He remembered his own words exactly on that day.

" _Do not worry... I will be back when the Cherry Blossom of Springs blooms to its fullest."_

" _...When you do..." She managed out between sniffs and sobs. " I'll... make sure to give...you a warm welcome..."_

He had kept his part of the promise. And, he smirked, she has yet to keep her part of the pledge.

But time would not allow it. He did not have forever, nor did he have tomorrow.

Darkness blinded him, the scream of thunder deafened him, and death would soon silence him.

" Die!"

He felt him approaching.

Three feet. Two feet. One-

_Thud!_

The piercing sound of wails faded away.

Everything became still.

_Drip. Drop._

Strange warm moisture flew to the bridge of his nose and the sides of his face. He felt it run down his skin.

His blood, perhaps.

Oddly, he did not feel pain.

Then-

" Ugh..." It wasn't his voice. It sounded softer, more feminine-

Ruby eyes reopened in time to witness the fall of a petite body onto his own.

In the next second, his opponent had dismissed his Blood Limit skill and dropped down before them, fear and shock clearly written on his bloodied countenance.

" Sakura..."

" You don't understand, Sasuke..." Violent coughs rattled her weak body as she fought hard to speak. " He is the last of your clan... He is your brother... I don't want you to regret after you've killed him..."

" ...Save your breath, Sakura."

" No, Sasuke... I don't have much time... So please, just let me finish..." A small hand went to the wound at her chest in attempt to soften the ache. " If you put down your anger and think...you'll know everything..."

" ..."

When she turned to capture the sight of the other, her best smile was place upon her tainted lips.

" I haven't forgotten, Itachi-nii-chan... My promise to you... Welcome back..."

He nodded, satisfied.

Her smile shined brighter.

" I've always wondered where I kept that garden... The years has brought away my past memories...and the garden as well..."

"..." He didn't know what to tell her.

" Where is it?"

He did not answer. He did not _know _how to answer.

It was not long before he felt the figure go limp in his arms, carrying the same smile of all times.

" _Where is it?"_

* * *

Author's Crap: 

Well, people, there you have it again. Phew. This chapter sure was a pain in the neck. It took some dozzing off and some goofing around before I put the pencil to work. Heh heh. I'll be putting up an Epilogue for this fic.

Afterwards, I'll be working with "the other side"for some future update. For those of you who are going "WTF?", check my profile out for more details. But, I kind of don't have anything on that section right now...

Anyways, R & R!


End file.
